Britta Perry
Bio ]]Britta Perry is a student at Greendale Community College She has never really known what she wanted to do with her life and has experienced difficulty juggling her life and problems within large organizations. She decided in the beginning of the third season that she is going to get her Psychology degree. Britta was born in Riverside, Colorado in October 1980. Britta has two older brothers, one of whom works with children with some type of special disorder in a hospital. On her eleventh birthday, an eager-handed man in a dinosaur costume intruded in on her party at a restaurant; this event has haunted her into adulthood. Britta dropped out of high school because she thought it would impress Radiohead and joined a group of anarchists who vandalized billboards. She was successful at recruiting new members but was kicked out for not being anarchist enough. She joined the Peace Corps, did some foot modeling, attended a world-trade rally where she was tear-gassed, and visited Africa. One day, Britta woke up and realized she was "almost thirty and flat broke," thus prompting her to enroll at Greendale. Personality ]]Britta's claims that other girls have always hated her, and Abed estimates that over 50% of the people who meet her don't like her . Although she aspires to be selfless she is prone to be vain and hypocritical in her actions , . Despite her best efforts, when she tries to do good it will usually backfire on her . She is distrustful of large organizations, particularly government and religion (she has identified herself as an Atheist . Her constant stream of non-sequitor rants against such institutions annoys everyone in the study group who consider her a buzz-kill . Often her attempts to appear progressive and cool she'll come off as misinformed and pretentious . Her mispronouncing of certain words has caused her to be referred to as "the worst" and made her the butt of many jokes . She has a hipster mentality and scorns anything conventional or popular. She loves cats and has had several including Suzie B who became ill and died whom she later replaced with Daniel who has only one eye . When it comes to romance she finds herself drawn to men who are damaged in some way, she admits it's because she hates herself that she does this . Character history Season One In the cafeteria, Britta is aproached by Jeff, who claimed to be a "board certified tutor", and invited to join his Spanish study group. She agreed and told Abed who later invited other students from the class. Although Jeff is revealed to be a fraud and kicked out of the study session, Britta and the study group take pity on him and allow him to return. She initially attempts to keep everyone in the group in line, especially Jeff but by the end off the year abandons her role as the voice of reason. Throughout the year, Jeff and Britta have continuing romantic tension during the semester and finally consumate their relationship during a campus paintball assassination game. At the end pf the school year, Britta gets into a competition with Michelle Slater for Jeff's affections which escalates into her publicly declaring her love for Jeff. Significant episodes: Season Two In Britta's second year at Greendale she has to deal with the consequences of her actions at the '''Tranny Dance'. She finds she has become a celebrity on campus due to her public declaration of love. A "love" competition she has with Jeff leads to a few revelations which almost tears the study group apart. Later, Britta and Jeff start a year long affair but break it up before the year is over after their secret tryst is exposed by Abed. Britta and Shirley team up at the end of the year to launch a final assault on the City college invaders who injected themselves into Greendales annual paintball competition. Significant episodes: Season Three In Britta's third year at Greendale, the study group and her are taking Biology 101 together and she finally decides on a major: Psychology. Throughout the year, she struggles with several romantic troubles including the return of an ex-boyfriend, a forbidden love and her feelings for Troy. Near the end of the year she and the study group are expelled from Greendale because of Ben Chang. She is forced to say goodbye to Troy when he has to sever all ties to his friends and join the Greendale A/C school. When he is freed from his obligation to the school, she helps him move back into his apartment. '''Significant episodes:' Relationships in the study group Jeff (See main article "Jeff and Britta") Jeff and Britta were the first major pairing, romantic or otherwise, on Community. A clear love/hate dynamic was established between the two with Jeff's aggressive pursuit of Britta romantically in the beginning of Season One. Although Jeff created the study group as a means to impress her, he eventually forms a close bond with all of them including Britta. Initially, they felt a sense of responsibility towards the other members of the study group and considered themselves to be their "Greendale parents". They have since abandoned those roles and just become friends with them. Although they eventually became lovers, they ultimately decided they were better off just being friends. Troy (See main article "Troy and Britta") Troy and Britta bonded in their first year at Greendale after they discovered they were both taking dancing classes and keeping it a secret from the rest of the study group. It was hinted for a while that Troy had a crush on Britta but she remained oblivious to it much like Troy was to Annie's crush on him during the study group's freshmen year. Britta later kisses Troy after he uses her attraction to men with pain to woo her. There is some tension after Troy comes cleans, and Britta claims it was a mistake. She didn't fully reciprocate hs feelings until their third year at school after realizing how deep his affection for her was. They are currently in a relationship at the start of Season Four. Shirley Shirley and Britta have a strong friendship and mutual respect for each other. Despite the fact that the younger study group member is an Atheist and Shirley is a devout Christian they normally get along quite well. However, the differences will occasionally put a strain on their relationship. Britta will sometimes go too far in teasing Shirley about her beliefs usually because she gets annoyed with all the sermonizing. Nevertheless, both are always there for each other when they really need support; Britta set aside her own feelings about Shirley's ex-husband and supported her friend when the couple decided to reunite and Shirley helped Britta try to sort through her feelings for Jeff. The bond they share was highlighted when they naturally gravitated towards each other when the study group needed to be split into pairs for Biology lab partners. Annie (See main article "Britta and Annie") Britta and Annie are initially not as close to each other as they are with other members of the study group. The relationship between the two women fluctuated over the years resulting in some differing extremes. Most of the time they have had an almost sisterly friendship and are supportive and are protective of each other. However, there were a few occasions that feelings of jealousy between the pair arose which have lent a more adversarial nature to their interactions. These conflicts occurred mostly due to their seemingly similar taste in men, particularly Vaughn and Jeff. Recently they have since moved past all these issues and formed a more solid friendship. Annie has even been instrumental in helping Britta in her budding relationship with Troy. Abed Britta tends to take a more maternal role towards Abed and worries about his obsession with pop-culture and inability to distinguish reality from fantasy. On several occasions she has tried to protect him coming to his defense when his father tried to stop his interest in filmmaking and also attempting to prevent him from being kicked out of school after he seemingly had a nervous breakdown at school . In study group's third year at Greendale together, Abed eventually admits to having problems and needing therapy. He asks Britta, who had declared psychology as her major, to help him deal with his issues. Pierce Other notable relationships Vaughn Miller In her first year at Greendale, Britta briefly had a relationship with Vaughn Miller, a hacky-sack playing free spirit that Jeff derogatorily referred to as a hippie. His carefree and non-conformist outlook on life appealed to Britta at the time and she began dating him secretly so as not to hurt Jeff's feelings. Blade Subway Class history Quotes "Bag-el" - 1x17 "DUH-DOY!" - 1x22 "PEOPLE'S CHAMPION!" - 2x01 "Hit me with your genie's bottle, rub it all over me!" - 2x18 "Together my cats can do anything!" - 2x22 "Pizza pizza, go in tummy, me so hungee, me so hungee!" - 3x04 "Me so Christmas, me so merry!" - 3x10 Trivia * Britta's favorite movie is Sixteen Candles. * Britta has visited 14 countries, including Kenya and The Netherlands. * Above all, Britta values honesty. * Britta pronounces bagel as "baggle". * Britta has a sibling that works with kids with a mental disorder. * In the Community College Chronicles, Britta is played by Sara Flack. * People use her name to mean "screwed something up." * Owns two one-eyed cats * Britta is of Swedish heritage. * Britta used to live in New York. * Britta is implied to be a terrible singer, although she is shown to sing decently when attracted to men when she met Lukka in ep 2X18 * The group constantly tells her that she's "the worst" when she says something in relation to her studies, activism, tries to resolve a fight, or when she sings. However the group have also been protective of her on this matter, and come to her defense when Mr Rad calls her 'the worst' during the christmas pageant. * Introduced Abed to the Inspector Spacetime TV series Videos thumb|400px|left|Britta pronounces Bagel wrong, hilarity ensues. Category:Community Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Greendale Students Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Pairings Category:Britta Perry